galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascan Royal Court State of the Empire Debates
Every year in Madagascar, during peacetime, the Royal Court of Madagascar meets for an entire week to discuss the state of the Empire. The debates are meant to be kept private from the public & the least amount of information is to be given, except for the decisions made. Overview The debates are seven major issues that the government must confront & the meetings are secret. They also are only held once a year & are only met in a time of peace. The seven major issues are often the same during the years. Since the era of post-Great War, the meetings were secret after the media used the issues against the government & caused major public uprisings. The court debates begin at 6 in the morning & end at about 9 at night, which is at least 15 hours of negotiations to compromise to agreements on smaller divisions of the issue of the debate. The debates also take a week to discuss, yet they are never held on the day of the Sabbath (Friday). The debates are usually on either the months of January, March, April, May, August or September. Debates First *Issue: Politics *Date: Saturday/Sunday The first issue is usually about politics & deals with the political standings of the government. The main purpose is to determine equality in the court & register the census about the Democrats vs. the Republicans. The second purpose is to commit background checks on the court members as part of the system to assure that the delegate is able to retain his position. Second *Issue: Economics *Date: Sunday/Monday The second issue is often dealing with the economy. The purpose is to deal with government spending cuts, trade disputes, surpluses or debts, etc.. The government would resolve to increase, or cut back on, spending for pensions, stocks, education & trade. It would also decide the amount spent on trade & any problems with the alliances & whether they should import more or less & export more or less. Third *Issue: Immigration *Date: Monday/Tuesday The third issue in 152 B.C. was immigration as of the events of the preceding year, when the Julien Murder Strike Team invaded Madagascar & killed Julien XII. The immigration debate sought to increase border security & prevent foreign ships from entering Madagascar without licensed citizens onboard who were of African relations. The new immigration law that followed meant that all unregistered Africans had to file for a petition for citizenship, register for an ID upon approval. Anyone who refused was to be deported to Africa. Fourth *Issue: Foreign *Date: Tuesday/Wednesday The fourth issue is of foreign standards of the Empire with the rest of Eris. The debate's main talking points are on the relations between Madagascar & Africa. In this debate in 152 B.C., the Democrats offered to declare war for the actions of Africa, but were shot down by the Republicans. This meeting was into contrast with other foreign debates as of the previous years, when George Madagascar ruled & there was peace between the two empires, politically. Fifth *Issue: Taxes *Date: Wednesday/Thursday The fifth debate deduces the tax rates & payments in the Empire. The court reviews the tax rates & decides it will raise, lower or keep the rate at the same height & they'll review the income taxes & determine who did not pay up by assessing their income records. Sixth *Issue: Education *Date: Thursday/Saturday The sixth debate deals with the issue of the schools of Madagascar, which there is one for every village except Shell Cottage. The only non-public school is the military school of the Madagascan Armed Academy. The decision will be to fund more money or cut some spending on education. Seventh *Issue: Natural resources *Date: Saturday/Sunday The final debate deals with the production of toxic byproducts given off by gasoline & oils & other fossil fuels. The last hour closes off the week & the court disbands from it's State of the Empire Review & begins legislative deliberation for new laws that are to be built off of these issues. Media Ever since the meetings were held secret, several newsreporters have made many failed attempts to intrude on the secret issues & report them in the paper. They even interviewed court members, who artfully manage to loop the questions so that they are not really answering the questions but spinning into another subject unrelated to the questions asked by the reporters, agitating them. They also attempted to try & bug the meetings, but were often caught & arrested for it & were given a week in prison. Attempted intrusions Debate bugs Some of these were found in documented transcripts of the debates *In 235 B.C., a newsperson bugged the courtroom with the use of a system of two tin cans tied together by a string. A can would hide in the courtroom out of sight & the reporter under the window would listen & write down the news he found out. However, during the first debate, a delegate sitting near the window saw the can on a string leading through a crack & opened the window to find the reporter. The reporter was arrested & his notes impounded & thrown in with the transcripts *In 165 B.C., a curious mischief maker put a glass to the door to listen in on the communications. However, Royal Security was ordered to watch the courtroom & an agent caught the person on his way to the newspaper presses & sent him home with the ultimatum of living without disclosing private information with 2 years in prison for any word about it to the papers *In 153 B.C., Julien XII caught both types of incidents happen & ordered windows to be locked shut & the door to have a guard stand by in a small booth outside the door with it heavily padded to prevent any noise from escaping during the time of the debates, despite the fact that it proved a fire hazard. Interview riddles In recorded transcripts of press conferences with individual court members, the media attempted several ways to get information out of the delegates, who all came up with an artful answer that chnaged the subject, did not answer the real question & gave no word of what transpired in the courtroom, which greatly irritated reporters who left without any leads on the debates. *Atticus Johnson's interview (153 B.C.) *Jason Lovell's interview (155 B.C.) *Maurice's interview (154 B.C.) *Julien XII's interview (154 B.C.) *Julien XIII's interview (152 B.C.) Madagascans find transcripts During the years, the media discovered transcripts of the meetings one year in 500 B.C. & began reading off all of the debates that had transpired since the secrecy vow. Upon learning the breach in the transcripts, which were stored carelessly in a warehouse, the Royal Court relocated every transcript in history to the Summit Grounds in a locked vault in the compartments under the Royal Lodge, which is never opened until a new transcript is added or being withdrawn for any reason. 152 B.C. royal scandal The Secrecy Vow was a vow made by all Royal Court members that they would not disclose any information about the meetings to media & anything said about the debates stayed behind the door of the courtroom. Every delegate of the court is sworn in with the Secrecy Vow upon them for any future debates. In 152 B.C., Marcus Finch, the head delegate of the court, broke the vow by directly feeding information about the debates to Charles Galloway, his friend who worked as a writer on the Daily Madagascar. The Secrecy Vow's laws stated that if anyone was to disclose the information to the press, inside or outside of the Royal Court, the writer would not perceive punishment, but the source that disclosed the information to the press would. However, Julien wanted to fire Finch & put him in prison for at least 5 years for such a crime, but that meant the Court would enter a trial against Finch that would last a week & it would be delayed until the end of the debates with Marcus Finch suspended from the Court. However, if Julien took that route, it would end the public media's rampage, but that meant more work for the court that worked 15 hours a day for 7 days of a week (excluding Fridays, because of the Sabbath). However, if Julien did not take that line of action, the press would continue to receive information & there would be a huge scandal on his hands. The Court, exhausted, declined Julien's offer for the trial as of the fact that they were all tired. The only person who voted for Finch's dismissal was Orenthal Winston, Atticus Johnson abstained his vote.